Look At Me !
by ELFturtlefish
Summary: Yesung tak habis pikir pada suaminya yg gila kerja itu. /apa yg kau lakukan ?/ kenapa kau berbicara kasar sayang ?/ aku benci kau lee donghae! Menikah saja dengan laptopmu itu!/ Haesung again :) Berminat untuk membaca ?


\happy reading/

.

Yesung menggeliat dari tidurnya. Tangannya meraba-raba tempat tidur di sampingnya . kosong.

Perlahan yesung membuka matanya yg masih sangat berat karena mengantuk . mengernyit heran karena tidak menemukan seseorang yg biasanya tidur di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Kemana perginya suaminya itu ?

Yesung menajamkan penglihatannya saat menatap jam yg berada di atas meja nakas. Pukul 03.00 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun , namun yesung memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mencari suami tampannya yg entah pergi kemana.

.

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan menyeret langkahnya . menelusuri lantai 2 rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu yg sedikit terbuka. mencoba mengintip ke dalam namun ruangan itu sedikit gelap. Akhirnya yesung memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, dan setelah pintu itu terbuka ia menemukan suaminya itu sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil memandangi laptop dengan jarinya yg aktif bekerja di atas keyboard.

"Hae" panggil yesung pelan.

Namja yg sedang sibuk mengetik itu menoleh, rupanya sedari tadi dia tak sadar ada seseorang yg masuk ke ruangannya.

"Yesungie kenapa kau bangun sayang ?" tanya donghae sedikit kaget mendapati bahwa yesung lah yg berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan ?" tanya yesung pelan.

"Ada sedikit laporan yg harus kuperbaiki sayang, tidurlah kembali. Ini masih tengah malam" jawab donghae lembut dengan pandangan yg sudah beralih kembali ke layar laptopnya.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Apa tidak bisa besok saja ? Kau seharian sudah bekerja , bahkan kau baru pulang jam 10 malam. Dan sekarang di saat waktunya tidur kau malah di sini ? Berduaan dengan laptop bodohmu itu!"

Donghae tersentak mendengar nada suara yesung yg sedikit tinggi."kenapa kau berbicara kasar sayang? Aku bekerja juga untuk kebahagiaanmu"

Yesung menghentakkan kakinya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Berjalan cepat ke arah donghae lalu mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar di pangkuan suaminya itu.

"Yak yesungie, biarpun kau mungil tapi jika seperti ini sakit juga tau !" seru donghae sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Biarkan saja" balas yesung cuek tak peduli dengan protes suaminya.

Mengalah, akhirnya donghae lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tanpa tau bahwa namja di pangkuannya sedang menatapnya sengit.

Dan saat donghae mulai larut kembali dalam acara mengetiknya, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Sayang apa yg kamu lakukan ? Cepat lepas!" tanya donghae mencoba bersabar.

"Shireo!" tolak yesung sambil tetap menutup mata donghae dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Sayang , jangan bercanda. Kalau ini cepat selesai kita bisa segara tidur!" bujuk donghae.

Akhirnya yesung melepas tangannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yeobo, kau tidak seru .." lirih yesung.

Donghae tidak menanggapi dia kembali larut dalam dunia kerjanya. Lee donghae memang di kenal sangat gila kerja. Bahkan saat masih senior high school ia sudah mulai bekerja paruh waktu di berbagai tempat. Pagi hari ia mengantar koran dan susu, lalu sepulang sekolah ia bekerja di cafe yg tidak jauh dari sekolahnya dan malam haripun ia masih bekerja di sebuah toko buku. Donghae sebenarnya bukanlah dari golongan keluarga yg tidak mampu, bahkan termasuk dari keluarga adalah pemilik perusahaan yg bergerak di bidang periklanan. Namun donghae bukanlah anak yg ingin bergantung pada orang tuanya . ia ingin sukses dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Maka dari itu donghae lebih memilih bekerja di perusahaan milik orang lain selepas ia lulus dari kuliahnya. Dan tanpa di sangka-sangka keputusannya itu membawanya bertemu dengan jodohnya. Kim yesung adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Rupanya karena ketampanan dan sikap lembut donghae mampu memikat hati namja manis itu. Donghae pun membalas perasaan yesung karena ia pun diam-diam mencintai yesung. Maka dari itu saat kim youngwoon -appa yesung- menjodohkannya dengan yesung donghae pun memutuskan untuk langsung menikahi yesung tanpa proses pacaran ataupun pertunangan terlebih dahulu :D.

20 menit berlalu dalam keheningan hanya suara ketikan jari yg beradu dengan keyboard yg terdengar di ruangan dengan cahaya minim itu.

Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak donghae. "Lagipula appa tidak akan marah kan walaupun kau telat menyerahkan laporan itu" ucap yesung tiba-tiba.

"Siapa bilang ? Appamu itu sangat galak kalau sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaan yesungie"

"Nanti aku yg akan bilang pada appa, maka kau tidak akan kena marah hae-ah"

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu sayang, aku tidak suka di beda-bedakan hanya karena aku menantu appamu, aku ingin di samakan dengan pekerja yg lain" donghae mencoba memberi pengertian.

Yesung memutar bola matanya. "Ck, yaya baiklah tuan tampan"

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku memang sangat tampan sayang"

"Tapi kau pendek" cibir yesung.

"Kau juga pendek kim yesung"

"Tapi aku manis dan imut" bela yesung.

"Baiklah sayang kau menang, maka dari itu aku jatuh cinta padamu" ucap donghae sambil mengacak rambut yesung gemas.

Yesung tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah cemberut. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu yeobo ! Akhir pekan ini kita harus liburan" seru yesung sambil menatap donghae tajam.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam yesung, donghae hanya menjawab santai. "Akan kuusahakan"

Yesung mendelik kemudian mencubit perut donghae dengan ganas. "Minggu lalu kau juga mengatakan ini , tapi akhirnya kau ingkar janji. Bahkan akhir pekan pun kau tetap memilih bekerja, aku benci kau lee donghae! Menikah saja dengan laptopmu itu!"

Donghae meringis merasakan sakit bekas cubitan yesung. "Kau ini suka sekali berteriak sayang, baiklah akhir pekan ini aku akan libur. Kau puas yesungie ?" jawab donghae sambil sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi yesung lembut.

Mendengar jawaban suaminya yesung tersenyum puas. "Benarkah ? Tapi awas kau bohong eoh ? Aku akan kabur dari rumah!" ancam yesung.

Wajah donghae berubah pucat mendengar ancaman istrinya. "Jangan sayang, aku tidak bisa kalau sehari saja tidak melihat wajahmu"

"..."

"Yesungie ?" panggil donghae karena tidak ada sahutan dari namja manisnya.

"Sayang jangan marah eoh? Kali ini aku tidak akan ingkar janji lagi" rayu donghae namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Karena penasaran akhirnya donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kirinya. Dan ia menemukan istrinya itu sudah memejamkan matanya. Tertidur.

Donghae tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan poni yesung yg jatuh ke matanya.

"Baru beberapa detik yg lalu kau berteriak padaku sayang, dan sekarang kau sudah tertidur. Cepat sekali" gumam donghae pelan tak ingin mengganggu tidur istrinya itu.

Dengan perlahan donghae meraih selimut yg tergeletak di sofa samping meja kerjanya dan menyelimuti tubuh yesung.

'Chup'

Donghae mencium bibir yesung lembut "Tidurlah sayang , saranghae"

Setelah memastikan yesung tidur dalam posisi yg nyaman, donghae pun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanya yg tadi sempat tertunda .

END.

Mungkin ini bisa di sebut drabble atau ficlet kali yak soalnya pendek bgt, tanpa konflik lagi *nyengir*

haesung again :). Aku tau haesung shipper emang langka tapi bukan berarti gak ada sama sekali kan ? Salah satunya ya aku hehehe..

Emang gak bisa jauh2 dari fluffy deh kalo nulis haesung. Aku emang gak bakat nulis genre angst :P

Gomawo buat yg udah mau baca, apalagi yg berkenan review. Maafkan kalo typo merajalela ne aku buat ini cuma 3 jam \\(*_*)/

And last, #wewillwaitleedonghae

Sekian. #kissreader


End file.
